conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Venus (Mss)
|+'Venus' |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #a0c0ff; text-align:center;" | Orbital characteristics |- | Orbital period || 1 day |- | Semi-major axis || 65060 km |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #c0a5a0; text-align:center;" | Physical characteristics |- | Rotation period || 1 day |- | Mean diameter || 12394 km |- | Surface area Water Land || 482,600,000 km² 221,900,000 km² (46%) 260,700,000 km² (54%) |- | Temperature Min. Main Max. || 226 K 297 K 334 K |- | Atmospheric pressure (at MSL) || 1094 mbar |- ! colspan="2" style="background: #d0a00c; text-align:center;" | Other |- | Inhabitants Density || ~ 6,490,000 0.025 |- | Countries || 42 (according to UN) |} Venus is a partner in the Earth-Venus double planet. History Venus was formed in a collision some 1,600,000,000 years ago and Terran life forms came there less than 100 million years later. The genetical trade in the system has been regular as long as the orbit of Venus has been stable. There is evidence, that some prehistorical cultures thought about Venus being a map of Earth, put above by the gods. First known person to claim Venus spherical is Pythagoras on the 6th century BC. This was further encouraged by Christians, who disapproved all such cultures that claim Venus being a deity. The existence of life in Venus was hotly debated over the centuries, but Charles Darwin, in 1854, was the first person to do a study about the case with scientifical significance. Over time, his study was approved, and various entities, from popes to poets, encouraged the development of space travel. The first successful flight to Venus was done by the astronauts of Russian Imperial Astronomical Society, led by HRH Dmitriy Fyodorovich Romanov, a relative of the Czar, in August 1911. Later, some of the bacters brought by them to Earth started the Spanish Flu. During the World War I, the Imperial House of Russia had to flee because of a revolution, so they travelled to Venus, becoming its first permanent residents in August 1917. Since then, significant groups of eg. Finns, Americans, Chinese, Jews and Japanese have migrated to Venus. More information Tallest mountain: Mount Petersburgskaya (9402 m), Ellaica Deepest trench: Trench of Juanita (-7930 m), Starmalian Ocean near South Chelemice Coldest place: Adriennine Highlands, 79°N 152°E (January -24°C, August -3°C, main -15°C) Warmest place: Gatchinina Desert, 14°S 65°W (January +30°C, June +46°C, main +36°C) Greatest rainfall: Southern Freedom Town, 38°S 144°W (yearly 13,902 mm) Longest river: Mashatlak-New Daugava (8459 km) Politics & Military Venus has proved to be a paradise for ideologies that have failed on Earth. There are Venereal countries that have descended from eg. Finnish monarchy, German empire, Russian empire and American communism. The most modern habit is private countries of rich Terrans. Countries of Venus have brought space warfare into being with their existence. Eg. Letania (descendant of the Russian Empire) was in a state of war with Soviet Union 1918-1991. Most notable example of actual warfare was seen in November 1945, when Hitlerland and USA were in war. Hitlerland fired V3 missiles, intending them to land in big American cities. Some missiles really ended up in Washington, Los Angeles and New York, but some of them landed in such places as Brazilian jungle. USA responded by making a nuclear assault - it missed the Hitlerlandian capital only by 100 km. Notable Venereals *Emperor Adolf III of Hitlerland, grandson of Adolf Hitler *Emperor Mikhail I of Letania, great-grandson of Nikolai II of Russia *Bill Gates, dictator of Gatesland, owner of Microsoft Category:Multisolar systemCategory:Planets